A Heart in Need
by crazy towns prez
Summary: Inside! All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A heart in need.**

**All human. Bella Swan has a horrible life no one likes her,there mean and cruel to her. The only place she fell welcome is the internet with Shopaholic,Ivory keys,The Hulk, Beauty Queen,Quiet will happen when the new kids turn out to be them? Will they ever findout about her life? If so, how? **

**AN/ i know short summary sorry.**

**AN/ here is asneek peek of what the peoms in this story are like also explain Bella more and her life.**

**( not my peom but did a little change to it, i repeat i did not make it.)**

**I'm just a little child inside,  
So many tears that I have cried  
Too much pain is in my heart  
It pulls my fragile soul apart.**

Crying out for just a touch  
A friend love I need so much  
I'm so alone what can I do  
To ease the hurt and get me through?

The days seem dark, I'm struggling here,  
I wish I felt someone near  
to comfort, love and hold me tight  
and tell me everything's alright.

I've bared my soul and shared my fears  
Feelings hidden for so many years  
I'm reaching out, I'm letting go  
I've never felt so sad, so low.  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey sorry it took so long i got in trouble computer hates me. Please review i need to know how it is thank you. I do have at least 5 pages of note book paper on this so hope you like.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

I woke up in my kitchen, how i get here?

Flash Back:

I was comeing home when i look at the clock 5:30 pm, uh oh i gotta get home fast, i have only 30 mins to go home and make Charlies i was half way done Charlie came home."What the hell is this?"he then came over to me and slap me across the face." All the fuck i ask for is to make me dinner and to clean this fucking house!"Charlie then grab the pan full of cooked onions and oil that was still cooking."NO!, Charlie i'm sorry it wont happen again i promise, just please,please dont do this" i was now crying i knew what he was going to do.

He dumped the pan on top of he started to kick me in the ribs i cryout in pain and he just laugh, saying im worstless.

Flash Back.

I was coming from the groucey store when i look at the clock it said 5:30pm, ok i have 30mins to cooks charlie's i was half way done charlie came home.

" What the hell is this?" Charlie then slap me hard." All i fucking ask form you is to clean this house and make me fucking dinner. Charlie then grab the pan full of cook onions and oil that was still in the pan." No! Charlie, im sorry plaese dont do this" i knew what he was going to do and it wasn't pretty.

He then pour the pan on to me, it burn so much, i can feel the onions and oil sticking to my back. it felt like it was cooking right started to kick me over and over he grab me and throw me to the wall i landing wit ha hard thud!

He just laugh saying i was worthless, it was my fault my mom died, i will never have friends, i might as well die right here and now. I soundenly started to have darkness over come me.

( made by my friend)

I call for help but  
Darkness comes  
I cry for you but you never care  
The darkness consumes me  
you never listen, you never care  
My life is dead  
my faith is gone  
Darkness comes  
the light is gone.

End of Flash back.

I got up to see that Charlie had left for work. I Check the clock to see i have an hour to leave. I went up stares to take a shower the water felt incredible on my burnt skin. We i got out of the shower it was the worst sight i ever seen, my back arms and neck was completely the time i was completly done i was waering a dark blue swaeter and white skinny jeans with light blue you couldnt tell i was in pain, unless you pay attention to my face when i walk. i had 30 minuets left so i went on the computer.

( computer scene )

Shopalcholic: Kultz!

IvoryKeys: Hello kultz

The hulk: Kultz!

BeautyQueen: Hey Kultz

Quiet Guy: ( if any ides for jaspers name please tell) Hello Kultz

The Kultz: Hello everyone, whats new?

Shopalcholic: We moved to Forks!

Th hulk: Ya, so tell us who you aer so we know who to find please

The Kultz: sorry guys but i cant

The hulk: please plaesssssssssssssssssssse

IvoryKeys: (chuckles) come on hulk she doesnt have to, but we will find out some how

The kultz: Well hey im going bye

Shopalcholic: Keys you scared her off!

( end of chat)

After i log off i check the time i had 25 mins left before i had to be at school.I decided to go to scool, when i got there no one was the so i decided to work on my poem book.

(poem book )

( i edit this alittle not mine)

Please don't hurt me  
I'm really not that bad.  
I try to stay out of your way  
But things still end up real bad.  
you hate me  
I really don't know why,  
I've done nothing to hurt you,  
So please don't make me cry.  
The bruises and bleeding hurt  
And all I do is weep  
Just please don't hurt me  
This has gotten way to deep  
It's really not that fair,  
That you take it out on me.  
You're hurting me so much,  
That I'm afraid to fall asleep.  
Your killing me inside,  
And I just can't fight this anymore...  
I'm just about ready to go...  
Just to go away and die...

Alice POV:

" Edward you idiot you made her leave".

" i did no such thing, sister dear she knows i was just playing'. Edward said as if nothing happened.

( there at school now cause they were going to have this really intresting conversation buti could think of it im sorry)

When we got to school there was only one car an old it was a girl it could be the kultz, when i got to her she was writeing.

( this is only part of the peom becasue Alice wasnt there for the whole thing)

Just please don't hurt me  
This has gotten way to deep  
It's really not that fair,  
That you take it out on me.  
You're hurting me so much,  
That I'm afraid to fall asleep.  
Your killing me inside,  
And I just can't fight this anymore...  
I'm just about ready to go...  
Just to go away and die...

you know this person sounds like the kultz, i hope she ok, nothins happing to her.( the Cullens know that bella write things like this she told them it was for school, even though its not.

" HI! im Alice Cullen im new, and you are?" The girl jumped and quickly colsed her book.

" i-im bella Swan, jow long have uyou been there?" she asked really nervously.

" oh i just got here,OH! come meet my family" no need to telll her what i saw.

" guys i think this is Kultz" i said in vampire speed.

when we got there she trips and almost landed on her face but Edward caught her, she might be the kultz oh.

Edward'd POV:

i look around and Alice and she was by this beautiful girl, she had long brown hair and bangs on her left side of her face, manicfient brown eyes but they had no emotion but loss of hope in them.\

THey headed there way over here and she trips i caught her, her eyes had so much pain now, did i do this i hope not.

" hi im Edward Cullen and this is Rosealie Japers Hale and Emmmette Cullen,are you ok"?

I held out my hand for her to shake, then i heard tire screeehing.


	3. Finsh story

HEy readers im sorry to say i have lots of things going on :( i know and i wont be able to complete the story. im sorry if o have peopel that would like to finsh my sroy i need you to ms me and give me a example and i will get back to you thank you so much!!! love ya alllz _ crazytownprez! 


End file.
